Diabolik Lovers X Reader
by diabolikmimi
Summary: Des one-shot avec tous les personnages de la série Diabolik Lovers (qui n'est pas à moi).
1. Shu, chou ou alors chu ?

Hello minna ! XD

Ceci est un OS qui joue sur les sons. En effet Shu, chou et chu (=bisou) se prononcent pour ainsi dire quasi de la même manière. XD Enjoy it ! ^^

(Vous portez une jupe)

Vous aviez passé votre après-midi en cuisine pour vous faire de petits choux à la crème et ça y est, vous les aviez enfin terminé !

Vous, vous dirigeant vers le frigo pour sortir vos choux : "Ils ont l'air tellement bons ! ^^ "

Laito qui passait par là vint vous questionner : "Hé, que fais tu Bitch-chan ?"

Vous pensez :"Mince ! S'il sait que je me suis fait des choux, il va m'en prendre juste pour m'embêter ! 0^0 Je vais lui faire un demi mensonge."

Vous répondez donc en prenant un air joyeux : "J'attends que mes mini-choux soit prêts ^^ " Vous posez une mains sur votre ventre à l'idée de les dévorer.

Laito, en mode ultra choqué : "QUOIIIIIIII ?! Tu… tu attends des… des… des mini SHU ?! Mais comment se fait-il que je ne le sache que maintenant ?! oo Bitch-chan, je VEUX être le tonton d'un des mini Shu ! " s'écria t-il en s'agenouillant et en vos prenant les mains.

Vous, soudain très rouge car vous étiez très amoureuse de Shu : " Mais, mais noooooon ! 0/0 Je… je parlais de mes mini-choux à la crème qui m'attendent dans le frigo !"

Laito, déçu :"Hooo… Tu n'es pas drôle Bitch-chan... Moi qui pensais que tu avais enfin dit à ce pauvre Shu que tu l'aimais… V^V "

Vous toujours plus rouge : "Hiiiii ! Pas si fort, il pourrait entendre baka !"

Laito vous quitta sur un haussement d'épaule avant de repartir d'où il venait. Vous soupirez de soulagement, quelle idée de vous dire des choses pareilles. Vous prenez vos choux et vous vous asseyez sur une chaise. Soudain une voix vous interpella, vous faisant sursauter : "Moi aussi je veux des choux, (t/p)… "

Vous tournez la tête pour voir Shu dans l'embrasure de la porte, avec son magnifique regard bleu marine.

Vous, timide : "Ho Shu… Tu... tu peux en prendre bien sûr !" Il sourit face à votre réaction des plus adorables, puis s'assit à côté de vous avant d'enfourner un chou dans sa bouche.

Shu :"Ils sont super bons… Tu m'en referas ?"

Vous, remontée à bloc : "Quand tu veux ! Je te ferais tout les mini-choux que tu désires !" Avec un peu de chance, il vous en demandera souvent, ce qui vous donnera une bonne excuse pour passer plus de temps avec votre vampire préféré.

Shu, l'air impassible : "Et des mini moi tu m'en feras aussi ?"

Vous, en vous étouffant avec votre chou : "Theu theu theu ! Pa, pardon ?"

Shu, avec un petit sourire coquin : "Des mini Shu… Si tu vois ce que je veux dire." Il avait entendu toute votre conversation avec Laito, il avait donc la certitude que vous étiez amoureuse de lui. Or lui aussi vous aimez bien, sauf qu'il n'était pas sûre jusque là de vos sentiments pour lui.

Vous, très déstabilisée : "Je, je ne vois de quoi tu veux parler… / "

Shu : "Baka... " Il se pencha sur vos lèvres et vous embrassa avec délicatesse. Tétanisée, vous ne reculez pas. Il prit ceci comme la permission d'aller plus loin, il introduisit sa langue dans votre bouche pour rencontrer la votre. Vous gémissez, rouge pivoine, face à ce doux baiser au goût de vanille. Shu sourit, vous assit sur lui et passa une main sous votre jupe et l'autre sous votre haut. Il vous caressait doucement, profitant de la douceur de votre peau.

Conquise par ses actions, vous vous pressez contre lui. Vous sentez ses abdos en passant une main contre lui. Shu soupira d'aise dans le baiser dont il ne vous laissait que peu de temps pour reprendre votre souffle. Vous aviez très chaud et lui aussi d'ailleurs, aussi il vous téléporta dans sa propre chambre. Il vous déshabilla tandis que vous le déshabillez. Rapidement il vous pénétra avec un désir loin d'être caché. Ceci étant votre première fois, il commença doucement avant de passer à des mouvements plus intenses. Mais il prit bien soin de ne pas vous faire de mal, vous étiez son précieux trésor.

A la fin, après vous avoir fait découvrir des sensations intimes et jouissives, il s'effondra à vos côtés en souriant.

Shu : "je t'aime (t/p), mon précieux oreiller collector… " Il vous embrasse sur le front en remontant la couverture sur vos corps nus. Vous souriez amusée, Shu était irrécupérable ^^, et vous répondez : "Moi aussi je t'aime mon chouchou d'amour… " Vous lui faîtes aussi un bisou, sur la joue : "Chu ! 3 " fîtes-vous.

Et voilà, j'espère que cela vous aura plu ! Je trouve cet OS amusant et mignon, vous ne trouvez pas ? Ou alors c'est moi qui trouve ça drôle toute seule XD

BONUS :

Shu : "Au faite (t/p), hier, quand tu m'as appelé mon choux choux, tu le pensais avec ou sans crème ? (sourire pervers)"

Vous : " 0/0 ! (saignement nasal) Je disais chouchou dans le sens mon chérie ! "

BONUS :

Shu : "Au faite (t/p), hier, quand tu m'as appelé mon choux choux, tu le pensais avec ou sans crème ? (sourire pervers)"

Plus tard dans la journée :

Ayato : " Oï Shubaka ! J'ai tout entendu hier dans votre chambre ! XD"

Shu : "Je sais que tu es jaloux."

Ayato : "Je m'inquiétais plutôt de savoir si elle continuerait à me faire des takoyakis… "


	2. Laito, Bitch or not bitch ?

Petit dialogue humoristique puis mignon ! ;)

Dans le salon du manoir SAKAMAKI :

Laito, entrant dans le salon : "Bitch-chan ! 3"

Toi, du canapé : "Bitch-boy ! 3"

Laito, faisant la moue : "Pourquoi m'appelles-tu Bicht-boy, bitch-chan ?"

Toi, fière de ton coup :"Alors ?! Tu vois que c'est déplaisant d'être appelé Bitch !"

Laito : "Ha... mais c'est mignon une jolie petite Bitch comme toi..."

Toi : "Non, pas vraiment... T_T "

Laito : "Remarque, de ta part on dirait on surnom affectif... -u- Tu commences à m'apprécier on dirait bien ! 3

Toi, rougissante : "PAS DU TOUT ! D: "

Laito : "hoo elle rougit la petite Bitch-chan 3 Si ce n'est pas mignon, on vois tout de suite que tu ne m'aimes pas tiens ! (air supérieur)"

Ayato, entrant dans la pièce : "Oï ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?"

Laito : "Bitch-chan m'a donné un surnom pour me montrer qu'elle m'aime plus que toi. ^u^ "

Ayato, indigné : "Quoi ?! Mais c'est pas juste chichinashi ! Moi aussi je veux un surnom qui témoigne de ton affection pour moi !" Il pensa "Vue que tu refuses de m'appeler Ore-sama... TT"

Toi : "Ce n'est PAS un surnom affectif ! "

Laito, avec son petit sourire : "Bien sûr que si car tu as rougis après..."

Ayato, piqué au vif par la jalousie : "(t/p) donne moi un surnom c'est un ordre !"

Toi, voulant clore l'affaire au plus vite : "Bon bah, je ne sais pas moi..."

Laito, à son frère "Tu vois elle ne t'aime pas autant que moi, elle n'a pas d'idée pour toi. ^V^ "

Toi, voyant Ayato être soudain très triste : "N'importe quoi, je t'aime bien aussi Ayato. D'ailleurs je sais comment je vais t'appeler : Takoyakun ! ^0^ "

Ayato, content du surnom dérivé de takoyaki : "Chichinashi !"

Toi, depuis le canapé : "Heu c'est bon Ayato, calme toi... 00" Tu fais un peu peur comme cela..." Il te sauta dessus par la gauche pour avoir un câlin et profiter de ta poitrine écrasée contre son torse.

Laito brûlait de jalousie, il aimait bien partager mais tout de même ! Il se joignit au câlin en se mettant à ta droite et en t'enlaçant amoureusement à la taille. Il glissa sa tête au creux de ton cou. Ayato en fit de même de son côté. Tu piquas un fard.

Kanato passa par là : "Mais moi aussi je veux un câlin !" Il vint poser sa tête sur tes genoux. Tu rougis encore plus, supposant que cela fut encore possible.

Laito : "Sais-tu mon cher Kanato que Bitch-chan nous a donner un surnom à Ayato et moi ?"

Kanato, intrigué : "Non pourquoi ?"

Laito : "C'est parce que nous sommes les préférés de Bitch-chan. 3"

Kanato, crispé et l'air soudain sombre : "C'est vrai (t/p)-chan ?"

Toi : "Pas du tout ! X0 Ils font exprès pour te vexer !"

Ayato : "Elle va m'appeler Takoyakun !"

Kanato, bientôt les larmes au yeux : "(t/p)..."

Toi, sentant le drame arriver : "C'est parfaitement faux, c'est juste que je ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent que tu es le premier à avoir reçu un surnom : Kana-chan 3" Tu venais tout juste de l'inventer en vérité. Mais ceci était ta revanche sur les 2 autres vampires.

Les 2 en question étaient choqués, croyant à ton mensonge :

Laito : "Je crois que je suis choqué..."

Ayato : "Pareil..."

Kanato, avec un sourire sarcastique pour ses frères : "Vils manants..."

Chacun resta cependant à, tes côtés. Tu te demandas quand est-ce que tu serais enfin libéré de ces vampires en pleine crise de jalousie affective.

Reiji passa par là et vit les triplets complètement collés toi : "Tss... quel dévergondée..." Tu n'osas pas répondre. Question de vie ou de mort avec le cadet des vampires.

Subaru passa lui aussi par là et vous regarda l'air méfiant : "Je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi tu as les triplets comme harem..." Il pensa : "Moi aussi je veux un câlin... T/T "

Toi : "C'est faux !" Mais il était déjà reparti...

Shu passa par là XD : "... (regard blasé)" Il pensa : "Mince, elle est déjà prise..."

Un certain temps passa et tous les triplets, sauf Laito, repartirent à leurs occupations.

Laito susurra à ton oreille : "Alors Bitch-chan, pour moi, Bitch or not Bitch ?"

Toi : "N... Not Bitch... / "

Laito : "Ma gentille Bitch-chan ! 3 " fit-il en t'embrassant sur la joue.

Toi : " T/T "

Laito, rapprochant son visage à 2 cm du tiens : "A moins que tu ne préfères (t/p)-chan..."

Tu l'embrassas en guise de réponse.

Laito, visiblement bien content : "Je vais prendre cela pour un oui 3."

Le lendemain, vous sortiez officiellement ensemble. Il eut un peu de mal avec la monogamie au début, mais s'y fit très vite. Il n'aimait pas le sang des autres disait-il. Au final, il finit par avouer que c'est parce qu'il vous aimait et que vous étiez la seule à vraiment savoir comment le sustenter. Bref, vous étiez la femme parfaite pour lui ! Et il était parfait pour vous : très amoureux, attentionné et serviable et mignon et roi du dessous de couette et encore mille autres qualités que l'on ne peut pas développer sur une page ! ^0^

Ce qu'il advint de Ayato et Kanato ? Ayato vous préféra marie17120 (pour me faire pardonner de AyatoXYui dans ma fanfic AzusaXreader XD !) et Kanato Yui (J'espère ne pas faire de jaloux X) ).


	3. Ayato, doudous et takoyakis

Commande de marie17120 ^0^

Auteur : Ici tu es arrivée avant Yui chez les 6 frères ^^ Et tu es une personne hyper patiente avec Ayato et très laxiste aussi. Une vrais maman mais c'est pour le meilleur bien sûr ! ^3^ 3 (enfin j'espère…)

Depuis que tu vivais chez les SAKAMAKI, un certain Ayato te collait sans cesse. Tu connaissais par cœur ses beaux cheveux rouge flamme et ses yeux verts. Il était de loin celui qui te réclamait le plus d'attention, Laito son jumeau étant très attiré par Yui, une fille qui était arrivée après toi. Tu aimais beaucoup Ayato, il te faisait penser à un enfant dont tu étais la maman. Du coup tu étais au petit soin pour lui, ce qui le rendait toujours plus mignon ! Il était d'ailleurs le seul à t'appeler par ton prénom avec Reiji. Subaru te nommait "Baka", Shu "Truc", Kanato "Poupée" et Laito "Ichigo". Car il avait vu que tu portais une culotte avec une fraise dessus, un jour de grand vent où tu avais une la merveilleuse idée de mettre une jupe…

Aujourd'hui, tu avais décidais de faire des takoyakis pour l'aîné des triplets. Tu savais qu'il allait littéralement te sauter au cou. D'ailleurs, tu le vis te guetter depuis la porte de la cuisine. Tu lui sourit comme à un enfant pris en flagrant délit d'espionnage et dis : "Ils sont presque prêts Ayato, tu peux venir. ^v^ "

Ayato marmonna en rougissant légèrement : "C'est ore-sama…"

Toi : "Ore-sama peux venir dans la cuisine manger ses royaux takoyakis fait main !"

Ayato, reprenant son air normal : "Ha voilà une formulation digne de moi ! Vas y, envoie les takoyakis (t/p) !"

Tu lui donnas ses takoyakis et il les engloutit en soupirant de bonheur. Quand il eu finit, il se leva et se tourna vers toi : "Tes takoyakis sont vraiment les meilleurs (t/p) ! Refais en moi ce soir ! " Il était très fier de toi, vraiment. Tu ne le décevais jamais et tu étais la seule personne à bien vouloir l'appeler ore-sama sans faire de caprice ou de jeu de mot douteux (oreo-sama XD). Il fila ensuite vaquer à ses occupations, te laissant gentiment ranger la cuisine. Car Ayato avait un côté très galant vois-tu ? Il te laissait le servir jusqu'au bout. ^^

Une fois ta mission accomplie, tu partis toi même faire tes propres activités : lecture, devoirs, aider Reiji, échapper par on ne sait quel miracle à Reiji (maintenant tu étais en mode parano face à ta nourriture) et préparer à nouveau des takoyakis. Tu étais vraiment une bonne âme. Trop même, mais tu étais comme ça et rien ne te ferait changer.

Quand ils furent terminés tu appelas Ayato. Qui ne vint jamais… Logique… Tu partis à sa recherche dans le manoir en vain. Mais où avait-il bien pu passer ? Tu exploras donc le jardin de long en large mais il resta introuvable. Tu décidas de revenir au manoir. Alors que tu marchais dans le couloir, quelqu'un te saisit par derrière à la taille et plaqua une main sur la bouche, étouffant ton cri de stupeur. Il se téléporta et tu te retrouvas jeter dans un grand lit de couleur rouge sombre et aux motifs complexes. La chambre était dans les mêmes tons, dans un style monarchie baroque et avec le mur face au lit orné d'instruments de torture rutilants. La voix d'Ayato te sortit de ta contemplation : "Oï ! Ore-sama aimerai un peu plus d'attention je te pris ! "

Toi : "Whaaa ! A... Ayato ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Ayato, fièrement : "Je te prends dans ma chambre… Pour manger mes takoyakis avec toi !" Il te poussa contre les coussins et s'assit à côté de toi en ricanant : "Hé, hé ! 3 ". Puis il passa un bras autour de ta taille et te donna le plateau de takoyakis entre les mains. Il en piqua un qu'il mangea de suite, avant d'en piquer un autre et de te le mettre en bouche. Tu rougis face à ce comportement inédit. Il sourit en te voyant et il te demanda de fermer les yeux. Tu obtempéras.

Ayato : "Ouvre la bouche (t/p)." Dès que tu le fis, tu sentis un takoyaki que tu croquas. En faisant cela tu entras en contact avec les lèvres d'Ayato. Tu voulus te reculer mais il plaça prestement une main derrière ta tête, t'en empêchant, et il appuya fortement ses lèvres contre les tiennes. Toute rouge, tu gémis dans le baiser, fermant hermétiquement ta bouche.

Ayato : "Ouvre ta bouche (t/p)… Soit gentille …"

Mais tu ne répondis pas à cette requête, trop choquée de voir ton mignon Ayato devenir un homme. Il glissa donc la main qui ceignée ta taille sous ton haut, agrippant ta poitrine. Tu sursautas à cette sensation, te faisant entrouvrir la bouche. Le vampire y passa la langue et alla au contact de la tienne pour la caresser. Emporter par son élan, il te mordilla la lèvre pour te faire légèrement saigner.

Le goût de ton sang et de tes lèvres firent gémir de bonheur le vampire. Tu gémis plus fort à ces sons. Puis il commença à masser ta poitrine qui en éprouva un grand plaisir, te rendant un peu plus désireuse. Tu avais envie de lui maintenant, vraiment envie. Tu mis de côté le plateau de takoyakis (qui avait survécu jusque là, oui oui !) et passa tes bras autour du torse d'Ayato. Tu sentis son corps musclé contre le tien et sous tes doigts. Tu le caressas dans le dos avant d'enfouir une de tes mains dans la chevelure soyeuse de ton vampire. Celui-ci en profita pour te mettre en sous-vêtements avec un sourire et un regard déterminé. Tu rougis comme une pivoine et cacha ta poitrine.

Ayato te saisit les poignets pour écarter tes bras : "... Ta poitrine est parfaite, ne me la cache pas (t/p)." Il posa sa tête entre tes 2 trésors et te mordit à l'un d'eux. Tu couinas de douleur en le serrant tout contre toi. Une fois satisfait il se déshabilla rapidement, se retrouvant en boxer face à toi. Tu fermas les yeux en te demandant comment tu en étais arrivée là. Ayato vint te voler un long baiser avant de te faire découvrir ce qu'était un homme tel que ore-sama.

ELLIPSE ROMANTIQUE-

Tu t'effondras sur le dos complètement épuisée. Le vampire avait était très fougueux, mais sans te blesser autrement que par quelques "morsures amoureuses" (avait-il dit). Ayato te borda dans les couvertures avant de s'allonger sur toi et de poser sa tête sur ta poitrine.

Ayato, doucement: "Je t'aime (t/p)."

Toi, en rosissant joliment : "Moi aussi, mon cher ore-sama ^^ "

Ayato : "J'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer que ta poitrine est le meilleur oreiller que je n'ai jamais testé. Donc ne bouge pas."

Tu rias à cette annonce et répondis : "Ravie de plaire à mon ore-sama !"

Il te sourit avec un regard amusé avant de s'endormir, bercé par tes caresses. Tu venais de gagner un nouveau doudou 3 pensas tu heureuse plus que tout au monde.

Plus tard, tu devins une Mlle SAKAMAKI à part entière et la maman de jumeaux ressemblant fort à leur père. Le papa avait arrêté de se comporter comme un enfant : il t'aidait dans tes tâches ménagères, faisait la cuisine, s'occupait des enfants, etc... Tu étais fière d'avoir un mari aussi amoureux et des enfants adorables, quoique très casse-cou ! Vous vécûtes heureux et eûtes une multitude de petits enfants.

Fin ! XD

Enjoy it ! XD


	4. Ayato, lune rouge et pin compagnon

Quand tu sortis de ta chambre ce matin, tu avais ressenti comme une tension dans l'air. Pourtant tous les vampires vaquaient à leurs occupations habituelles. Ton imagination peut être ? Tu croisas Reiji en passant dans un couloir. Tu baissas la tête et détournas le regard, pour éviter d'être punie pour l'avoir regarder de manière "effrontée".

Reiji, incisif : " (t/p), il est particulièrement malpolie de prendre les gens comme des fantômes, tu n'as vraiment aucune éducation..."

Voilà qui était la meilleure ! N'était-ce pas lui qui te demander sans cesse de baisser les yeux face à lui ?!

Toi, cherchant à ne pas aggraver ton cas par une réponse cinglante : "Pardonnez moi..."

Reiji soupira : "En effet, voilà bien la seule chose que tu puisses demander... Passons votre mauvaise conduite et venons en au faîte. Ce soir il y aura une lune rouge, ce qui signifie que notre soif de sang sera décuplée. Elle n'a pas de réel impact sur moi ou Shu, Subaru te fuira jusqu'à demain mais les triplets seront peut être incontrôlables..."

Toi, choquée : " Comment cela incontrôlable ?"

Reiji : "Tu verras bien..." Et il partit sans plus un mot, te laissant seule avec une angoisse en pleine croissance. Tu décidas qu'il te fallait trouver une cachette pour la nuit. Laito se dressa sur ton chemin, comme s'il te guettait depuis un moment.

 **Laito, souriant à demie : "Alors Bitch-chan, que cherches-tu avec une telle détermination ?"**

 **Toi, l'air de rien : "Ha, non ce n'est pas grand chose... Je cherchais juste, comment dire... Un objet que j'ai fait tomber tout à l'heure ! ^^" "**

 **Laito, déçu : "Ho... Je pensais plutôt que tu étais en train de me chercher, tu es méchante Bitch-chan..."**

 **Toi, commençant un départ subtile dans la direction opposée au vampire : "Désolée ! ^w^" "**

 **Laito, remarquant ta manœuvre : "Aller file va ! On se retrouvera se soir, n'en doute pas un instant..." Tu t'éloignas de lui, sentant son regard te fixer intensément... Le jumeau d'Ayato te donnait toujours froid dans le dos. Heureusement que Yui était sa cible préférée.**

A la pensée d'Ayato, tu soupiras intérieurement. Le vampire avait un don pour te déstabiliser dès lors que tu croisais son regard émeraude et son sourire canaille. Une fois, tu l'avais entraperçu dans la salle de bain, vêtu d'une simple serviette. Tu avais paniqué au point de t'enfuir comme une voleuse. Tu te mis à rougir toute seule, incapable de détourner ton esprit du corps du vampire... Ton cœur battait la chamade. Pourquoi d'entre tous les frères étais-tu amoureuse de lui ?

ELLIPSE TEMPORELLE-

Tu venais enfin de te trouver une cachette convenable dans les alentours du manoirs : tu avais réussi à débusquer un pin compagnon, un genre de sapin dont les branches touchent terre et font comme une hutte. En plus, ses aiguilles denses te protégeraient de la pluie qui n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Yui ne voulait pas se cacher avec toi, elle avait sa propre cachette dans les combles du manoir.

La seule chose qu'il te manquait était des accessoires de survie. Il était 23 heures 45, il te restait donc un quart d'heure pour finir discrètement tes préparatifs : une couverture pour t'asseoir, de la nourriture et tes mangas. Tu filas donc sans bruit jusqu'à ta chambre et mis tout le nécessaire dans ton sac à dos. **Tu t'apprêtais à sortir par la porte arrière du manoir quand quelqu'un t'interpella d'une voie ronronnante : Laito. Tu te retournas lentement vers lui.**

 **Toi : "Oui...? ^u^ "**

 **Laito, te plaquant entre lui et la porte : "Ma petite Bitch-chan... J'ai une proposition pour toi..."**

 **Il avait l'air d'être un peu dans un état second, la lune rouge devait commencer à agir. Tu le regardas en priant pour qu'il ne te viole pas ici et maintenant...**

 **Laito : "Si tu me révèles où s'est cachée ma petite cocotte Yui, je te promet de ne pas te prélever la moindre petite goutte de sang de la nuit..."**

 **Tu le fixas d'un air circonspect tout en réfléchissant à tout vitesse : il lui offrait une garantie mais elle devait dénoncer Yui. Loin d'être les meilleurs amies du monde, tu ne pouvais tout de même pas lui faire un tel coup, si ? Tu optas pour un demi-mensonge : "Elle est partie se cacher dans le manoir." Laito te sourit en te remerciant de ta coopération. Il partit après t'avoir tout de même serré fortement dans ses bras, histoire de laisser son odeur sur toi et faire enrager Ayato s'il te trouvait.**

Tu retournas à ta cachette sans plus de difficultés. Tu mangeas, tu lus puis tu finis par t'assoupir, un manga entre les mains et au milieu de tes couvertures.

ELLIPSE TEMPORELLE-

Tu entendais la pluie au dehors, une averse abondante. Tu sentais que l'air s'était rafraîchi, pourtant tu étais enveloppée d'un cocon de chaleur. "Vive les couvertures." pensas tu en te lovant un peu plus contre elles. D'ailleurs, elles sentaient bon ces couvertures, une odeur entêtante et légèrement piquante vers la fin. Tu inspiras lentement leur odeur, à deux doigts de replonger dans ton sommeil.

? : "Oï... (t/p), je ne suis pas ton oreiller tu sais."

Tu frôlas la crise cardiaque ! Ce que tu avais pris pour des couvertures n'étaient autres qu' Ayato ! 0/0 Toute paniquée, tu voulus te dégager de son étreinte. Mais cela ne fit qu'aggraver ton cas, Ayato te colla encore plus à lui pour te maîtriser. Il t'obligea à blottir ton visage au creux de son épaule, te faisant inspirer son odeur au maximum.

Ayato : "Chichinashi, arrête immédiatement de gesticuler dans tout les sens !"

Toi : "Tu es beaucoup trop proche ! o/o "

Ayato : "Ha ?! C'est pour enlever l'odeur de mon frère sur toi ! Déjà que j'ai eu un mal fou à te retrouver dans cette forêt, tu pourrais au moins remercier ore-sama !"

Toi : "Mais je n'aie rien demandé moi ! "

Ayato, visiblement contrarié : "Tch..." Il t'écarta donc de lui, et soudain tu sentis le froid que la pluie libérée dehors. Tu te surpris à regretter la chaleur que tu avais trouvée dans les bras de l'homme aux cheveux rouges... Cette absence te comprimait douloureusement la poitrine, c'était insoutenable. Pourquoi ? Tu ne voulais pas le savoir. Tu le regardas d'un air penaud.

Ayato, te regardant en coin : "Quoi ?"

Toi, en baissant les yeux : "Je... Je peux... retourner dans tes bras...?"

Il te regarda avec des yeux ronds, entre surprise et incompréhension.

Toi, rougissante : "Je... je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas... Je ne suis qu'une humaine, enfin une poche à sang... Mais s'il te plaît, juste pour cette fois..."

"Alors viens !" dit-il en ouvrant ses bras souriant, l'air de dire "Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir !".

A quatre pattes tu vins sur ses genoux, n'osant pas croire que cette situation était réelle. Rêve ou cauchemar ? Qui sait ? Il glissa un bras autour de ta taille et de l'autre te saisit les poignets fermement. Tu n'eus pas le temps de protester qu'il posa ses lèvres sur les tiennes. Chaudes et tendres, elles semblaient vouloir te dévorer tout crue. Tu gémis contre ces lèvres prédatrices mais il mordit ta lèvre inférieure quand tu fis mine de t'éloigner. Tu saignas quelques perles de sang qu'il lécha prestement tout en te serrant contre lui.

Ayato, murmurant entre 2 baisers : "(t/p)... Donne moi ton sang..."

Toi, n'osant même plus respirer : "N...Non..."

Ayato, déçu : "C'était un ordre (t/p)..." Mais qu'est-ce que c'est cette déclaration ?

Ayato, fronçant maintenant les sourcils : "Ça aurait été tellement sexy de ta part de dire Oui ore-sama ! "

Toi, de plus en plus en train de te demander si ce rêve avait une quelconque logique : "Sexy ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu ne m'aimes pas !"

Ayato, soudain rouge : "Je pensais que tu avais compris..."

Toi : "Compris quoi ?"

Ayato, encore plus rouge : "Réfléchi."

Toi, réalisant : "Non ?! 00 "

Ayato, en essayant de se donner une contenance : "Si..."

Toi : "Depuis quand ? 00 "

Ayato, gêné : "Le début ?"

Tu le regardas encore sous le choc. Jamais tu n'aurais cru qu'il t'aimait. Il passait toujours son temps à t'embêter et à te faire de mauvaises plaisanteries...

Toi, indignée : "Mais tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire avant ?! 0 Ça m'aurait éviter beaucoup de problème tu sais ?! "

Ayato, véxé : "Quels problèmes ? J'ai toujours passé mes journées à te suivre ! Même sous la douche ! C'est pour ça que mes frères ne t'ont jamais mordu beaucoup !"

Toi, horrifiée : "Tu m'as espionné sous la douche ?!"

Ayato, reprenant son sourire de canaille : "Bah oui pourquoi ? En plus tu as de très jolies courbes..."

"Pervers ! /" crias-tu en te jetant sur lui pour tambouriner tes poings sur son torse parfait. Une fois défoulée sur lui, tout était toute décoiffée et à bout de souffle sur lui qui avait basculé en arrière. Tu l'agrippas par le col de sa chemise, ton visage à 2 centimètres du siens : "Bakaaa..." gémis-tu les larmes aux yeux.

Puis tu l'embrassas et murmuras : "Dis moi que tu m'aimes..."

Ayato : "Je t'aime (t/p)..." Alors tu le laissas t'embrasser amoureusement. Ses mains glissèrent sur tes fesses, touchant une zone sensible. Tu gémis sous ce massage, ce qui le fit sourire contre toi. Il demanda l'entrée que tu ne pus lui refuser. Sa langue vint se lover contre la tienne, te goûtant avec passion. De ton côté, tu avais déboutonné sa chemise, savourant de tes doigts la peau du vampire.

Ayato, amusé : "Tu ne serais pas un peu perverse toi ? Cette manière de me caresser... Je vais te prendre toute entière si tu continus..."

Toi, en gémissant : "C'est de ta faute..."

Ayato passa ses doigts sous ta culotte et fit des caresses appuyées, le plaisir te coupa le souffle.

Toi, très embarrassée : "A...Ayato..." Il ignora ta supplique pour se redresser et te dominer.

Ayato, prédateur : "Tu m'as rendu hors contrôle (t/p), il va falloir me satisfaire..." Il fondit de nouveau sur tes lèvres.

Tu étais toute mouillée, et il le savait. Il retira ta culotte et s'allongea sur toi, pressant vos hanches dans un plaisir interdit. Ayato glissa vers ta poitrine et la dénuda, la pointe de ses crocs perçant l'obscurité... Tu découvris cette nuit là l'étrange frontière où douleur et plaisir ne faisaient plus qu'un...

Et voilàààà ! XD J'espère que ceci vous aura plu ! XD Bien évidemment après cette soirée, vous êtes sortis ensemble puis vous vous êtes mariés et eûtes une vie paisible avec des enfants formidables ! ;)


	5. Kou, canapé pris

_oici Kou, enfiiiiiin ! Il fait parti des plus populaires alors j'espère ne pas vous décevoir !_ 😅😆

Dans le manoir MUKAMI, ton endroit préféré est le canapé bleu face à la grande verrière. (épisode2 saison2) Il t'est réservé depuis ton arrivée chez les frères, c'est à dire environ un mois.

Ta relation avec les frères était relativement correcte, quoique Kou puisse se montrer très collant. Trop même, amenant des situations singulières : il entrait dans la salle de bain ou faisait des siestes dans ton lit, ce qui y laissé son odeur quand tu allais te coucher. Tu ne pouvais empêcher l'image du vampire de s'imposer dans ton esprit, elle y était ancrée comme pour l'éternité.

En arrivant face au canapé, tu vois que Kou a pris la place... Ta place... Il te jette un regard en biais, un regard bleu comme le ciel. Il attend visiblement ta réaction avec son petit sourire malicieux.

Toi, jouant la prudente politesse : "Kou... Tu me fais une place sur le canapé ? " ^^

Kou, souriant franchement : "Hmm... Il y a bien une place pour toi, sur mes genoux M Neko-chan ! 3"

Tu rougis comme une tomate à ces mots et reculas sensiblement, sentant un piège. Tu n'eus pas le temps de faire un pas de plus que Kou s'était déplacé derrière toi, ses mains sur tes épaules.

Il parle tout contre ton oreille : "Nee~ chaton, passons du temps ensemble..."

Ho non. Tu viens de tomber dans le piège. Au pire moment en plus : seul le vampire et toi êtes au manoir.

Il te pousse lentement mais fermement sur le canapé puis il t'oblige à t'allonger sur le dos. Kou finit même par s'allonger sur toi, tout à son aise. Tu tentas bien de te débattre mais il attrapa tes poignets d'une main, les plaçant au-dessus de ta tête.

Kou : "Et bien et bien, je pensais que les petits chats aimaient les câlins. N'aimes-tu pas les câlins chaton ? "

Ton coeur se mis à battre plus vite, les rougeurs de tes joues ne s'effaçant pas le moins du monde : " Si... Enfin non je veux dire... Toi ce n'est pas pareil ! / "

Ta réponse le fit rire doucement et il caressa ta joue du doigt, suivant les courbes de ton visage. Il le fit longuement pour continuer de voir tes joues rougir, sentir ton coeur s'affoler... Tu finis par fermer les yeux et t'agripper inconsciemment à son T-shirt : "Kou..." fis-tu plaintive.

"Qu'y a t'il, chaton ?" demanda t'il doucement en embrassant ta nuque.

Tu ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi mais la seule chose qui restait dans ton esprit était son nom.

"Kou..." répétas-tu.

"M Neko-chan ?" répondit-il avec amusement. Tu te sentais tellement idiote que tu cachas ton visage contre lui. Cela lui permis de te mettre sur ses genoux et de te laisser passer les bras autour de son torse. Voilà ce qu'il voulait, son chaton sur ses genoux...

La tête contre lui, tu étais imprégnée de son odeur, tu ne savais plus où te mettre... Quelle honte, il ne faisait que ce jouer de toi, et toi justement tu te laissais aller aux sentiments. "Idiote" pensas-tu.

Pendant ce temps, Kou avait trouvé un accès à ta nuque délicate. Il y plongea les crocs sans prévenir et tu sursautas face à la douleur soudaine. Au fur et à mesure qu'il enfonçait ses crocs tu gémissais de concert. Il se retira avant que tu ne sombres dans l'inconscience.

Toute faible, tes membres tous engourdis semblaient peser une tonne. C'était ce qu'il voulait, que tu sois sans défense dans ses bras, livré toute entière à lui. Il fit alors ce que tu redoutas peut être le plus : il t'embrassa.

Ne pouvant lui opposer une quelconque résistance, il avait sa main contre ta joue pour porter tes lèvres aux siennes, son autre main serrant doucement ta taille. Ses lèvres prenaient leur temps sur les tiennes, n'oubliant aucune de leur parti. La douceur était insoutenable pour ton faible coeur.

Tu gémis, presque une plainte contre lui. Alors Kou vint embrasser ta joue, avec la même tendresse que tu penses infiniment fausse.

Kou, plongeant son regard d'Azur dans le tien : "(t/p)... Ne sois aussi méfiante... Je t'aime autant que je te le montre." Tu étais si épuisée que ses mots résonnèrent dans ton esprit comme dans un rêve. Un beau rêve... Tu fermas les yeux en priant pour que ce rêve soit réel.

Tu t'endormis ainsi entre ses bras et Kou te porta jusque ton lit façon princesse...

Le lendemain, tu te réveillas main dans la main avec le vampire qui cocoonait dans ton lit. Tu souris, ton rêve était réalité. Et comme s'il avait entendu tes douces pensées, le blondinet ouvrit un oeil pétillant pour te décocher un sourire.

Kou : "Mienne ?"

Toi : "Tienne."

Kou, te sautant dessus comme un enfant : "(t/pppppp) ! 3"

Tout se déroula tranquillement par la suite, les frères vous félicitèrent chaleureusement et le mariage arriva bien vite. ^^ Car votre couple est très vite devenu très intime et complice, vos 2 personnalités s'accordant parfaitement... Vous vécurent heureux, des milliers d'années, et de magnifiques enfants... ;-) 


	6. Kino, Mais qu

PROLOGUE

L'apparition de Kino avait radicalement changée ta vie : tu avais quittais le manoir SAKAMAKI pour celui de Kino et son père, Karl HEINZ. Tu n'étais pas tombée amoureuse de l'un d'eux, mais tu les respectais. Ils étaient donc devenus de très bons amis. Le père de des vampires n'étant que rarement au manoir, on pouvait dire que tu n'avais que Kino pour discuter avec toi. Les servantes goules vaquant à leurs occupations habituelles. Seule Yuuri t'adressait la parole de temps en temps car elle était l'amie d'enfance de Kino.

HITOIRE

Tu t'entendais bien avec lui, tu jouais avec lui en ligne aux jeux pour smartphones et prenez vos goûters ensemble. Le goûter c'est sacré ! A force de le côtoyer, tu étais tombée amoureuse du vampire aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux de rubis. De plus, tu aimais son côté joueur ainsi que sa voix qui te faisait chavirer. Tu lui avais découvert également un côté très studieux, dès lors qu'il avait un objectif en tête. "Super Kino ! 3 " te disais-tu.

Aujourd'hui cela faisait 1 mois et demi que tu vivais avec Kino comme seule contact physique pertinent. Tu baillas en t'extirpant du lit et allas à la salle de bain. Sauf que le robinet de ta baignoire ne laissa couler qu'un mince filet d'eau froide… Le luxe total… ta journée commençait bien… Dire que tu habitais dans un manoir luxueux… Tu sortis en pyjama (pyja-short très court) à la recherche de quelqu'un pour t'aider. Tu tombas sur Kino, tu rougis violement car c'était la première fois qu'il te voyait ainsi : "Ho Kino… Toi ici ? ^^" Ca alors… "

Kino te dévisagea avec un petit sourire : "En même temps on vit ensemble… L'eau est étrangement coupée dans tout le manoir, sauf celle de ma suite, tu peux l'utiliser, (t/p)." Ce que tu ne savais, c'est qu'il avait ordonné aux servantes de couper l'eau partout sauf dans sa salle de bain. Son plan ? Prendre un bain avec toi et que tu tombes sous son charme inégalable.

Toi, ne te doutant de rien : "Ho merci c'est gentil ! ^^ "

Il t'emmena donc dans sa salle de bain et tu te déshabillas une fois qu'il fut sorti. Tu te glissas dans la belle baignoire ronde, avec une serviette blanche. Il y avait même l'option bain bullant, que tu t'empressas donc d'activer. Tu soupiras de bonheur et fermas les yeux. Un bruit attira ton attention. Tu ouvris les yeux et vis Kino face à toi dans le bain.

Il te souris d'un air "mais tout va bien madame la marquise" et te dit tout en regardant son smartphone :"Et bien quoi, on ne peut pas prendre un bain ensemble ? Ca fait comme un onsen mixte japonais !"

Toute rouge tu répondis paniquée : "Mais... Mais enfin Kino… Je, je… 0/0"

Kino, se mettant à côté de toi et te chuchotant à l'oreille : "A moins que tu ne sois éblouie par ma beauté…" Ton cœur battait à mille à l'heure. "Je te laisse l'honneur de me laver le dos !" dit-il en souriant. Il se retourna, te montrant son dos. Tu étais en pleine crise cardiaque mais tu réussis à t'emparer d'un gant de toilette et du savon "goyave et fleurs d'oranger". Tu commenças à lui frotter le dos.

Kino, tout triste : "Pourquoi avec un gant de toilette ? Je préfère que tu le fasses de ta main… "

Maintenant tu étais rouge pivoine, en plus il avait vraiment l'air triste… Tu obtempéras donc et posa tes mains contre son dos. Tu sentis sous tes doigts les muscles fermes et fins de Kino. Tu souris toute réjouie, il ne pouvait pas te voir donc tu t'en donnas à cœur joie, laissant ta main glisser lentement sur lui. Il sembla apprécier lui aussi car il soupira de satisfaction. Perdue dans tes pensées, tu ne vis pas Kino qui t'observait du coin de l'œil. Quand tu le remarquas, il était trop tard.

Toi : "Whaaaa… Désolée… Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois !" dis-tu en vain.

Kino se retourna et te colla à lui, enfouissant ta tête au creux de son épaule. Il avait une serviette autour de la taille fort heureusement. Il mis une main dans tes cheveu et pencha sa tête, de manière à placer ses lèvres contre ton oreille. Il chuchota : "Hm... Pourtant je pense que c'est exactement ce que je crois… (t/p)… " Tu fermas les yeux toute gênée qu'il ait découvert tes sentiments. En plus il devait te prendre pour une perverse maintenant.

Toi : "Pardon, je suis désolée…" chouinas-tu, tu te sentais misérable.

Kino eut un petit rire avant de dire : "Pourquoi t'excuser ma (t/p) ? Moi aussi je t'aime…" Tu ouvrit les yeux de stupeur et le regarda, perdue. Il se pencha un peu plus vers toi et vint placer ses lèvres contre les tiennes avec passion. Tu rougis, toute timide. Il te serra toujours plus fort contre lui, faisant monter le désir chez chacun de vous. Tu gémis et t'agrippas à ses épaules tandis qu'il plaçait une main sur tes fesses. Puis il se sépara de toi et te regarda avec envie.

Kino : "Dis moi ma petite (t/p), tu n'est pas encore savonnée ? Viens ici que je m'en occupe pour toi, il faut bien que je te rende la pareil, je suis un être admirable après tout !"

Tu tentas en vain de l'en empêcher, mais peine perdue, il te savonna toute entière. Il demanda ainsi que tu lui fasses pareil car tu n'avais fait que son dos. Ce moment particulièrement érotique se termina dans le lit superbement moelleux du vampire. Il te pris ta première fois, très dominateur, il ne laissa aucun échappatoire (mais sans te faire mal). A vrai dire, tes "tentatives de fuite" relevaient plus du jeu qu'une véritable envie de fuir. Cela lui avait d'ailleurs bien plût, il aimait bien les jeux coquins… (Tout comme tu découvriras plus tard qu'il aimait les oreilles de lapin, les jupes sans culotte, les jeux de cartes où tu enlèves un vêtement dès que tu perds, etc…)

Vous vous effondrez ensuite dans les draps, l'un à côté de l'autre. Vous vous regardez, toi timide et lui content, avant de vous placer en cuillère pour vous endormir. Kino pris votre main dans la sienne et, juste avant que tu ne sombres dans le sommeil, il te murmura : "Mais qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi mon trésor… ?" Il ne lâcha pas ta main de toute la nuit.

Très vite, Kino vous demanda en mariage. Il s'était agenouillé face à vous, un soir d'été, avec une magnifique bague ornée d'un diamant bleu. Avec l'arrivée de votre premier enfant, il arrêta presque totalement les jeux sur smartphone, préférant prendre des photos de vous et de votre mini-vous. Plus tard, tu retrouvas dans son téléphone une photo : celle de votre premier baiser avec lui dans sa salle de bain. Quand avait-il eu le temps de la prendre ?! 0/0 Tu n'obtint de lui qu'un sourire mystérieux et séduisant, "secret professionnel" avez t-il dit…

En clair, vous étiez devenus un couple inséparable, consommateur excessif de konpeïtos et de jus de goyave. (auteur : "cette caractéristiques se propagea à vos 2 petites filles.") Vous vécûtes heureux, surtout quand le père des vampires abandonna le projet Eve et Adam qui s'était révélé infructueux, car vos filles étaient des vampires… sans pouvoir vampirique. Mais quasi immortelles tout de même, ne voyons pas tout noir non plus. ^^


	7. Azusa X Reader-Une nouvelle maison-LEMON

Cc, petite histoire avec votre rencontre puis un grand saut ds le temps ! ^^ Enjoy it ! ^

Il y a environ 1 heure, un groupe de 4 hommes t'avaient abordé. Ils n'avaient pas l'air bien méchant et tu les avais donc sagement écouté. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils te demandent de venir vivre avec eux car tu étais une "Eve" et eux des "Adam" potentiels, vampires qui plus est. Tu avais répondu non bien sûr, sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Comment prendre au sérieux une déclaration aussi farfelue ? C'est ainsi que l'ambiance avait brutalement changée : ils t'avaient regardé d'un air froid et fort peu amical. L'un des 4, Yuma, avait tenté de t'attraper pour t'emmener de force chez eux. La peur t'ayant soudain donnée des ailles, tu t'étais enfuis aussi vite que le vent, laissant les 4 supposés vampires sous le choc.

T u marchais rapidement dans la rue et le cœur battant, il faisait presque noir à cette heure mais l'endroit semblait désert. Tu passas à côté d'une ruelle obscure. A peine eus tu le temps de la passer que tu reçus un grand coup à l'arrière de la tête. Tu t'évanouis dans les bras de quelqu'un.

? : "Eve... Tu sembles aussi indisciplinée que Yui à l'époque... " (auteur : Yui est en couple avec Ayato, les MUKAMI cherche une autre Eve soit vous)

ELLIPSE TEMPORELLE-

Tu te réveillas sur le canapé bleu d'un petit salon aux tons également bleus. Le mobilier était en bois noble. Tu te redressas trop brutalement et la tête te tourna violemment. Tu pris 2 secondes pour te ressaisir puis te levas lentement. Tu étais visiblement dans un manoir, tes ravisseurs étaient sûrement ces 4 fameux vampires... Tu profitas qu'il n'y ait personne dans la pièce pour filer hors du salon. Au moment où tu posas la main sur la poignée de porte, quelqu'un l'ouvrit de l'autre côté. Tu pensas : "Ho non ! Mais quelle poisse... 0x0 "

C'était Azusa avec son petit béret sur la tête et sa petite cicatrice sur le nez. Il était plutôt mignon mais tu devais avant tout rentrer chez toi. Qu'allaient dire tes parents ?

Azusa : "Eve ? Tu es... déjà réveillée ?"

Toi : "Ha... ^^'' Oui je vais bien, il faut juste que tu me laisses sortir d'ici, mes parents doivent être inquiets tu sais..." Azusa te regarda l'air ennuyé, il semblait hésiter à te dire quelque chose.

Azusa : "Ce sont eux..."

Toi, méfiante : "Eux quoi ?"

Azusa, te regardant dans les yeux, un peu triste : "Qui t'ont donné... à la société vampire..."

Toi : "Pardon...?" balbutias-tu sous le choc. Tes parents t'avaient abandonné ?

Azusa : "Au début... ils t'avaient donné à d'autres... ils font des expériences sur les humains... Mais ont a réussi... à t'avoir." Il rajouta après un moment de silence : "Pour te sauver..." Il posa délicatement la main sur ta joue, essuyant une larme que tu n'avais même pas senti couler. Tu le regardas encore désemparée de cette nouvelle. Ta famille n'était pas riche, c'est vrai, mais de là à vendre leur propre fille ?

Toi, en pleurant: "Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?"

Azusa t'attira à lui en douceur pour te mettre entre ses bras. Il plaça une main dans ton dos et l'autre dans tes cheveux, les caressant. Tu accrochas tes petites mains à la chemise du vampire et pleuras tout ton soul contre lui. Il était un peu plus grand que toi et son corps ferme avait quelque chose de rassurant. Son odeur même, légère et douce, t'invitait à ne plus le quitter. Tu finis par t'assoupir malgré le fait que tu sois debout, l'étreinte d'Azusa t'empêchant de tomber.

Le vampire te porta jusqu'au canapé et te mit la tête sur ses genoux. Quand ses frères arrivèrent, tu étais toujours endormie.

Ruki, avec un sourire léger : "On dirait qu'Azusa prend de l'avance dans la course pour Eve..."

Kou, chuchotant au mieux : "Nooon... Je voulais le premier câlin, Azusa tu es si cruel ! :'C "

Yuma, avec un sourire canaille : "Bah, rien n'est gagné d'avance. Azusa, bien joué sur ce coup !"

Azusa : "Eve... " fit-il en caressant ta tête. Il t'aimait déjà.

ELLIPSE TEMPORELLE-

Voilà maintenant 6 mois que tu vivais chez les MUKAMI. Le temps qui s'était passé avait réservait plein de surprise : les 4 vampires avaient chacun tenté de dérober ton cœur, tu avais créé un "Planning Morsure" pour empêcher les tensions/jalousies et surtout tu étais heureuse de ta nouvelle famille. Et Azusa avait arrêté de se faire du mal !

Cependant, aujourd'hui était un jour mille fois plus heureux encore que tout ceux que tu avais passé avec les 4 frères. Pourquoi ? Et bien c'est très simple, aujourd'hui tu te mariais avec Azusa. Ton préféré parmi tous, il était le plus attentionné pour toi, le plus gentil, celui qui te surprenait sans cesse. Et il t'avait offert la plus belle robe de mariée :

Après la cérémonie et la fête la plus extraordinaire que tu es pue voir, direction votre nouvelle chambre conjugale ! Azusa te portait comme une princesse et tu étais toute rouge. Car tu savais que ce soir, tu allais avoir ta première fois avec lui. Bien sûr, tu l'avais déjà embrassé et câliné mais jamais plus loin. Vous entrez dans la chambre :

Azusa te posa sur le lit en t'embrassant, et tu répondis timidement à son baiser avant de prendre l'initiative en y glissant la langue.

Azusa : "(t/p)... Tu es tellement... mignonne." dit-il avant de te basculer en arrière, s'allongeant sur toi. Tu le laissas te dominer un peu, sachant pertinemment que tu reprendrais facilement le dessus. Il passa les mains sous ta robe, et enleva le jupon volumineux pour dévoiler tes élégantes jambes et ta culotte blanche. Il fit glisser ses doigts le long de ta jambe, te faisant frissonner de plaisir. "Tu es... sensible encore..." chuchota t-il contre ta nuque. Tu rougis à ces mots et décidas de reprendre le contrôle : tu le fis basculer par surprise pour te placer au dessus de lui, en mode toute câline.

Toi : "Azusa... XD 3 3 3." fis-tu en l'étouffant presque de ton étreinte. Tu glissas ton genoux entre les jambes du vampire malicieusement. Il rougit embarrassé.

Azusa : " (T)... (t/p)..."

Toi, charmeuse : "Azusa, laisse moi te montrer à mon tour à quel point je t'aime..." Tu le déshabillas pour le laisser torse nu sous toi. Tu l'embrassas à la nuque sensuellement, ce qui le rendit encore plus rouge. Puis tes lèvres glissèrent jusqu'à son auréole rosée gauche, où tu vins le titiller pour l'entendre gémir doucement de plaisir. Ses gémissements, tandis que de la main tu lui caressais le torse, te firent frissonner d'envie.

Toi : "Azusa..." murmuras-tu à son oreille. Il enleva le haut de ta robe pendant que tu lui faisais des baisers délicats dans le cou. Une fois en sous-vêtements sur lui, Azusa pris tes lèvres des siennes avec envie. Il ne te laissa pas le dominer cette fois. Tu en profitas malgré tout pour glisser ta main entre les jambes du vampire, sentant sous tes doigts une bosse se former. Tu l'avais déjà rendu tout excité... Tu le massas pour lui faire du bien, ce qui ce fit assez vite : Azusa soupirait dans de bonheur contre toi, un brin essoufflé.

Azusa, gémissant pour ton plus grand plaisir : "Hmmm... (t/p)-chan... mon Eve..." Tu lui retiras son pantalon, le laissant en boxer. Tu voyais qu'il bandait bien fort et tu lui souris d'un air coquin. Il ne s'attendait visiblement que son Eve soit si entreprenante. Toi non plus d'ailleurs tu ne te savais ainsi... Le vampire décida t'enlever ton soutien-gorge, révélant ta poitrine rebondie à lui. Il leur fit massages et caresses, te faisant gémir et mouiller abondamment. Il étais très doué de ses mains.^^ Tu sentais la bosse du vampire entre tes cuisses et tu la voulais en toi. Cette pensée te rendit toute rouge, Azusa le remarqua et chuchota contre toi : "Eve... Faisons le maintenant..."

Ainsi, le vampire enleva ta culotte et tu lui enlevas de même son boxer. Le contact dur d'Azusa contre ton intimité te donna des papillons dans tout le bas ventre. Tu le voulais tellement qu'inconsciemment tes hanches firent des va et viens sur son membre. Il gémit abondamment et, n'y tenant plus, il te renversa sur le dos pour se placer à ton entrée. Vous étiez tout les 2 brûlants de désir pour l'autre. Azusa se plaça en toi en te faisant un peu geindre de douleur, première fois oblige. Il te donna des coup de hanches lents mais profonds et rapidement tu te mis à gémir ton plaisir de manière incontrôlable. Il captura tes lèvres dans un baiser amoureux.

Toi, contre les lèvres du vampire : "A... Azusaaa... Motto...!" Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier, il voulait que ta première fois avec lui soit la meilleure possible et tu crias de plaisir dans ses bras. Tu finis par éprouver une sensation nouvelle : "Haaa... Azusa... Je, je me sens... bizarre..."

Azusa : "Ma (t/p)... Hmm... Tu vas jouir..." Tu viras couleur pivoine, toute gênée qu'il l'ait dit avec son petit sourire qui te faisait craquer à chaque fois. Quand tu vins jouir sur son membre, il semblait très heureux et se libéra aussi en toi en criant à demi ton nom. Il s'allongea à tes côtés, sur le dos, tremblant un peu à cause de sa propre jouissance. Mais plutôt que de le rejoindre, tu te mis entre les jambes du vampire et porta son membre à ta bouche, le caressant puis le suçant de plus en plus fort.

Azusa fut submergé par ce traitement des plus érotiques et se donna à toi une nouvelle fois. Dans ta bouche. Tu n'avais pas prévu de "le" recevoir en bouche. Azusa se redressa, le regard doux, pour poser un doigt sur tes lèvres : "(t/p)..." Tu n'osais même pas le regarder, te prenait-il pour une perverse ? "Avale, s'il te plaît..." Il semblait y avoir une certaine fierté dans sa demande, tu fis donc ce qu'il avait demandé et avala. Vous finissez tard dans la nuit, car vous étiez infatigable. Pourquoi ? Car tu voulais absolument avoir le "dernier mot". Qu'il te laissa avoir en se disant que tu étais tout simplement la plus belle femme du monde. Tu t'endormis dans ses bras, passant la plus belle nuit de ta vie.

Plusieurs années plus tard, vous eûtes des faux jumeaux : un garçon et une fille. Ils avaient les yeux d'Azusa et tes cheveux. Vous avez emménagé près de chez Yui et Ayato qui avaient eux-mêmes eu des jumeaux. Ainsi, vous sortiez souvent out les 4 avec les enfants. Cela vous permettez entre couple de vous garder les enfants, et donc de faire des voyages en amoureux. Vous vécûtes heureux jusque la fin des temps ! ^0^ 3


	8. Quand ils veulent un câlin

**Ayato**

\- Il se saute dessus.

\- Littéralement parlant.

\- Ou alors il te le demande comme un enfant, en rougissant un peu et en détournant le regard. /

\- Il te serre fort contre lui.

\- Il aime que tu lui caresses la tête et le dos.

\- Encore plus si tu l'appelles ore-sama en même temps.

\- Attention, vous pouvez vous faire renier pour des takoyakis. TT

\- Ou si tu l'appelles oreo-sama. XD

 **Kanato**

\- Teddy devient de loin ton pire ennemi.

\- Il garde les câlins de ton cher Kanato pour lui tout seul ! 0o0"

\- Heureusement, Kanato l'a remarqué et puni Teddy en le privant d'une tea-party...

\- Et après il t'a fait des câlins toute la journée.

\- Vous avez fini dans le lit.

\- Car Kanato n'est pas un innocent dans ce domaine, il cache juste bien son jeu.

\- Remarque, cela n'a au fond rien d'étonnant puisqu'il s'entend assez bien avec Laito... TT"

 **Laito**

\- Il est hyper câlin.

\- Pour la bonne raison que ceux-ci augmentent ses chances de t'avoir dans son lit...

\- Il a une stratégie d'ailleurs.

\- Au début il est mignon avec toi.

\- Mais alors vraiment, irrésistiblement, terriblement mignon. /o/

\- Tu adores son côté si tendre et mignon.

\- Et après t'avoir toute câliné et endormi ta confiance, il va avoir les mains baladeuses.

\- A vous de savoir l'arrêter.

\- Et bon courage du coup ! XD

\- Si jamais il te taquine pendant le câlin (comme des chatouilles) c'est qu'il n'a pas beaucoup de temps devant lui. Tu en sors toujours saine et sauve ! ^^ Et surtout tu t'y es bien amusé !

 **Reiji**

\- Il n'est pas du genre très démonstratif, surtout en public.

\- Il préfère quand tu viens lui demander un câlin.

\- A la première tentative pourtant tu te fais souvent rejeter... ^^"

\- A la deuxième tentative il soupire (juste pour la forme) et te met sur ses genoux.

\- Et là, tu as le droit de lui enlever ses lunettes et de lui caresser doucement l'arrière de la tête. :)

\- Du coup il ferme les yeux et il s'endort sous vos caresses.

\- Comme quoi il est bien le petit frère de Shu. XD

\- Dans les cas où il te demande le câlin, tu dois tout de suite accepter.

\- Car cela veut dire qu'il est contrarié par quelqu'un ou quelque chose.

\- Tu l'adores ton Reiji. ^^

PS : Il a mauvaise réputation, entre autre à cause de ses potions et sa froideur, mais c'est quelqu'un qui a manqué d'amour maternel. Alors que lui en avait beaucoup pour sa mère qu'il admirait. Le fait d'être ignoré par elle, malgré tous ses efforts, l'a rendu mauvais... Tu lui apportes beaucoup en lui manifestant ton attention ! ^v^

 **Shu**

\- Il t'attrape au vol quand tu passes près de lui.

\- Il t'allonge sur lui et te met ses écouteurs.

\- Il pose toujours une main sur tes fesses. :p

\- Parce qu'il les aime bien, leur forme, leur texture...

\- Il aime recevoir de chastes baisers pendant votre câlin. 3

\- Impossible de savoir s'il compte aller plus loin que le câlin...

\- S'il veut plus qu'un câlin, tu ne pourras en aucun cas t'échapper...

\- Une fois il l'a fait dans le salon.

\- Il n'avait pas remarqué que Laito était assis dans un fauteuil.

\- Celui-ci en a pris une courte vidéo qu'il a envoyée à Shu.

\- Depuis il vous téléporte dans sa chambre pour vous prendre en toute tranquillité. XD

 **Subaru**

\- Il est votre Tsun-tsun adoré. ^^

\- Il n'ose presque jamais réclamer un câlin.

\- Vous avez appris à détecter les moments où il veut un câlin :

\- Quand il reste sans rien dire à vos côtés.

\- Quand tu es sortie toute la journée avec tes amies et que tu reviens.

\- Quand vous mettez une petite robe pour sortir en ville avec lui.

\- Il ne vous le dira jamais, mais il aime bien que vous le câliniez un public au fond. ^^

\- Même s'il semble toujours très gêné. X)

\- S'il demande ou initie le câlin, vous ne dormirez pas de la nuit...

 **Ruki**

\- Il vous fait un câlin si vous avez fait quelque chose de bien.

\- Sinon, vous pouvez courir longtemps.

\- Sauf s'il a lui aussi envie d'un faire un. :p

\- Il les préfère dans le lit ou dans un des fauteuils de la bibliothèque.

\- Vous aimez glisser vos mains contre son torse.

\- Si vous les passez sous sa chemise alors qu'il lisait, il va avoir envie de vous.

\- C'est très pratique quand vous avez envie de votre vampire si sexy et ténébreux... XD

 **Kou**

\- Câlins forever !

\- Hug power !

\- En public il sera doux et sage.

\- En privé, il vous volera le plus de baisers possible.

\- Du coup vous lui volez aussi des baisers.

\- Et votre câlin devient un concours de bisous ! /

\- Mettez des oreilles de chat et faîtes "miou miou /0/ "

\- Et il rapplique dans la seconde s'occuper de sa précieuse Neko-chan.

\- Il vous câlinera de partout.

\- Vraiment de partout.

\- Alors soyez sûre de vous. ;)

 **Azusa**

\- Il ne t'a jamais refusé un câlin.

\- Il est très doux et passe lentement sa main dans vos cheveux.

\- Il préfère vous demander un câlin plutôt que de se faire mal.

\- Tu peux te glisser dans son large pull s'il le porte.

\- Le mode "un pull pour 2" est très intime.

\- Azusa s'y prête sans problème, il t'aime plus que n'importe qui.

\- Les câlins avec Azusa sont sans limite.

\- Tu peux aisément passer ta journée collée à lui. XD

 **Yuma**

\- Dès qu'il a fini de s'occuper de son potager.

\- C'est un rituel immuable entre toi et lui. ^^

\- Il est tellement grand qu'il t'enveloppe littéralement de tout son corps.

\- Lui aussi accepte que tu viennes te glisser dans le pull qu'il porte.

\- Yuma te fait manger un morceau de sucre qu'il fait passer de sa bouche à la tienne.

\- Après il t'embrasse avec passion et tu lui dis qu'il est le meilleur.

\- Alors il te répond que tu es la plus mignonne porcelette du monde.

\- Car il trouve que les petits cochons sont trop choupis.

\- La première fois tu as été choqué XD

 **Kino**

\- Les câlins en public en public le rendent fier.

\- Tu trouves cela embarrassant... /

\- Quand il a su que cela te faisait rougir, il l'a fait encore plus souvent.

\- Kino adore te taquiner ainsi.

\- Vous mangez souvent des konpeïtos en même temps.

\- Une fois sur 2 cela se termine dans le lit :

\- Il t'embrasse dans le cou pour y faire des suçons.

\- Tu gémis dans ses bras et cela l'excite très vite...

\- C'est d'un câlin "approfondi" qu'est né votre premier enfant. I w I

 **Shin**

\- Sa forme loup semble ne vivre que pour vos caresses et câlins.

\- Il se met sur le dos pour que vous lui caressiez le ventre.

\- Tous les jours. XD

\- Sa forme humaine aussi aime ça, mais environ une fois par semaine :

\- Il se met allongé sur le ventre puis le dos pour un massage intégral.

\- Il appelle ceci "un câlin dérivé".

\- Il aime vous faire faire une fellat*** à la fin pour parfaire la séance de massage...

\- Ce qui a pour conséquence qu'une fois par semaine au moins vous "le faisiez" avec lui.

 **Carla**

\- Il ordonne le câlin.

\- Il aime mettre sa tête sur tes genoux pour les câlins.

\- Ou te mettre sur ses genoux et face à lui pour te donner des baisers. /

\- Si tu le lui refuses, il fera semblant que cela l'indiffère.

\- En vrai, il sera très triste. :'(

\- Et tu devras le coiffer pour le consoler.

\- Il rougira tendrement pendant ce moment d'intimité.

\- Ses cheveux blancs aux pointes rouges sont soyeux et doux.

\- Du coup tu le câlines tout de suite après en disant que tu es désolée.


	9. Trop d'alcool

Ici, vous ne supportez pas du tout l'alcool, vous êtes complètement ivre et inconsciente de vos actes et paroles. :p Vous êtes bien sûr en couple avec votre vampire ! :)

 **Ayato**

\- Il profite de votre faiblesse...

\- Pour jouer au jeux vidéos et enfin gagner à Mario Kart !

\- Car vous étiez invincible en temps normal.

\- Mais qu'avec l'alcool vous fonciez dans tout les murs et peaux de bananes. XD

\- Le lendemain vous deviez lui faire des takoyakis car il avait remporté toute les courses... Et après le rejoindre dans sa chambre pour "passer du bon temps" avait-il dit.

 **Kanato**

\- Vous êtes tout les 2 hors d'usage.

\- Teddy vous regardez de loin, spectateur impuissant du concours de sieste éthylique.

\- Laito et Ayato passèrent par là et ne purent résister à une idée :

\- Vous dessiner sur le visage, en tout illégalité ! XD

\- Vous vous réveillez plus tard en même temps et vous réalisez le méfait accompli à votre insu...

 **Laito**

\- Il t'avait fait boire pour son anniversaire.

\- Avec forcément une idée derrière la tête XD **.**

\- Mais tu t'es naïvement dit que tu devrais tenir 2 ou 3 verres d'alcool sans problème particulier.

\- Mais absolument pas en faite...

\- Alors c'est une occasion rêvée pour voir jusqu'où il pourrait vous faire faire des choses...

\- Il te provoquera avec un pari.

\- Tu relèveras le défi complètement ivre et le perdra.

\- Ton gage sera de mettre une tenue "attirante" et "stimulante".

\- Tu le feras bien sûr car l'alcool te ferait faire n'importe quoi.

\- Ensuite il viendrait se coller à toi et d'une voix très séduisante t'emmènera dans son lit.

\- Il te fera plein de choses et au réveil, nue contre lui, tu subiras des courbatures monstrueuses.

\- Il dira que c'était très amusant, mais toi, que lui répondrais tu ? ^^

 **Reiji**

\- Tu avais avalé à ton insu une forte dose d'alcool.

\- Comment cela est-il possible ?

\- Reiji voulait savoir à partir de quelle quantité d'alcool une humaine pouvait résister et quels seraient ses réactions.

\- Il ne fut pas déçu.

\- Vous étiez assise sur ses genoux et racontiez n'importe quoi en vous serrant à lui de toute vos forces.

\- Vous disiez : "Reiji-samaaa, pourquoi y a des licornes qui voooolent ?" ou " Reiji-samaaaa, hier Shu a dit que tu étais moche sans lunette ! Je veux voir ! =w= " ou même " Tu sais pour la tasse manquante du service à thé, c'était moiiii... ^U^ "

\- Vous avez fini par vouloir l'embrasser et à glisser vos mains sous sa chemise.

\- C'est à partir de là qu'il s'est relevé et vous a pris par le col pour vous jeter dans votre lit.

\- Et vous enfermer à clé dans votre chambre.

\- Il en avait assez vu et se jura de ne plus jamais recommencer. Et de vous punir pour l'aveu du service à thé...

 **Shu**

\- Vous avez sombré dans un sommeil éthylique trèèèès profond.

\- Alors il s'est dit : "C'est bien ça... Je vais pouvoir dormir avec elle en toute tranquillité... Je pourrais même m'amuser un peu car elle est très sensible ! ^^ Est-ce qu'elle jouira ? =w= "

\- Sauf que rapidement, vous vous êtes mise à vous agiter comme un beau diable...

\- Vous étiez tellement agitée dans votre sommeil que Shu dut se résoudre à dormir seul car :

\- Il dû abandonner le combat pour vous maîtriser après avoir reçu votre genoux là où il ne fallait pas. :0

\- Le lendemain, vous retrouvez un Shu grognon qui s'était réduit à dormir sur le canapé.

 **Subaru**

\- Tu avais insisté pour goûter au saké japonais.

\- Il avait refusé, ne vous faisant pas du tout confiance.

\- Vous avez insistez lourdement en promettant de ne boire qu'un verre.

\- Votre Tsun-tsun a fini par céder, en ayant assez de vous entendre le harceler.

\- Au final tu bus bien plus qu'un verre de saké... X)

\- Et tu fondis sur le jeune vampire pour lui faire des avances.

\- Qui s'enfuit.

\- Il attendit que l'alcool vous fasse dormir avant de revenir vous voir et vous emmener dormir avec lui.

\- Le lendemain, impossible de vous rappeler la soirée et Subaru dut tout vous expliquer... Vous finissez rouge de honte.

 **Ruki**

\- Tu osais être ivre face à lui.

\- Le crime !

\- Il attendit que tu te calmes.

\- Et quand tu fus calmée, il te passa sous la douche froide.

\- Vraiment très froide la douche. TT

\- Tu n'étais pas contente du tout et voulus le bouder.

\- Sauf qu'il te boudas avant que tu ne le boudes ! 0^0

\- Injustice !

\- Il t'ignora toute la journée.

\- Tu réfléchis à ton comportement.

\- Tu finis par te sentir coupable d'avoir étais inconvenante et allas t'excuser auprès de Ruki.

\- Il accepta tes excuses et t'embrassant sur le dessus de la tête, voyant ta sincérité. ^^

 **Kou**

\- Vous étiez tout les 2 très sensible aux effets de l'alcool.

\- Après un nombre de bêtises incalculable et chansons, vous vous effondrez ensemble sur le sol jusqu'au lendemain matin.

\- Au réveil, chacun de vous portez des oreilles de chat et une tenue assortie... particulière... X)

\- Vous préférez en rire ensemble et vous prenez un selfie de votre duo insolite en souvenir d'une soirée pas comme les autres !

 **Azusa**

\- Tu es ivre à cause de la "liqueur artisanale de goyave made by Kino SAKAMAKI"

\- Il ne sait pas quoi faire de vous qui chante la Marseillaise et tenant un verre de bière dans la main.

\- Tu finis par tomber et t'assommer contre un meuble.

\- Tu as un côté très classe vois-tu ?

\- Azusa est enfin libéré de ce calvaire et te ramasse gentiment.

\- Il cache toute les bouteilles d'alcool du manoir pour éviter que tu ne recommences.

\- Le lendemain, il t'apporte de la glace car tu as un mal de tête atroce.

\- Il n'est pas fâché contre toi, tu es son trésor après tout...

 **Yuma**

\- "Misère !" soupira Yuma

\- Tu courais partout et tu avais fini ta course dans son potager.

\- Tu avais écrasé des fraises et cassé quelques branches des plants de tomates sacrés de Yuma. ^^"

\- Encore réveillée, tu te laissas tomber contre le torse du vampire qui t'emporta loin de ses précieuses tomates.

\- Bercée par les pas de Yuma, tu finis par sombrer dans l'inconscience.

\- Le lendemain tu dus réparer tes bêtises et fus désignée de corvée d'arrosage du potager pour les 3 prochaines semaines. - -"

 **Kino**

\- Tu étais ivre ?

\- Pas de problème ! Super Kino gère l'affaire !

\- Il te balança d'un geste expert dans l'eau froide de la piscine extérieure. XD

\- Et il t'y rejoint.

\- Pour une bataille d'eau magistrale ! /0/

\- Tu finis par attraper un rhume.

\- Kino veilla sur toi jusqu'à ton rétablissement.

\- Il te prépara en bonus des jus de goyave chauds. ^^

 **Shin**

\- Tu avais trop bû avec lui. ^^"

\- Il étais si ivre qu'il n'arrivait pas à sortir de sa forme de loup.

\- Il courait et sautait partout, courant après sa queue.

\- Tu étais en train de mourir de rire en le regardant.

\- Il te fonça dessus sans prévenir et tu basculas avec lui en arrière.

\- Assommés par le choc, tu te réveillas le lendemain avec un Shin complètement nu sur toi... u

 **Carla**

\- Tu étais mignonne.

\- Absolument adorable.

\- Tu l'appelais oto-san avec une voix toute craquante.

\- Il luttait contre l'hémorragie nasale, et se demanda par quel miracle tu pouvais avoir "l'alcool mignon"...

\- Il te mis sur ses genoux et ne put résister plus longtemps, surtout que tu commençais à poser des questions "indiscrètes" X) : il te "pris" dans le fauteuil, frissonnant de plaisir à chaque fois qu'il entendait ton adorable voix...

\- Non il n'était pas amateur de petites filles, seulement des grandes-filles qui avaient leur voix ! XD

\- Tu te réveillas dans ton lit, avec lui dormant avec un fin sourire.


End file.
